Juggernog
Juggernog is a Perk-a-Cola featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the game mode Zombies. It was first introduced in the map Verrückt. This perk increases the amount of health the player has, allowing players to survive up to four hits from a Zombie, as opposed to two hits. Against Hellhounds and Jumping Jacks, the player can survive up to six hits. This perk costs 2500 points to buy, and tends to be a player's first choice of perk. Players should be careful while purchasing this perk as its effects are not added until the Juggernog icon is seen on the screen, which means they can go down in two hits while drinking the perk. Juggernog appears in every Zombies map to date with the exceptions of Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade, Bus Depot and the Grief mode on Cell Block. ﻿Juggernog is considered by many players to be by far the most important and useful perk. It allows players to comfortably spend more time in vulnerable situations such as reloading and drinking other Perk-a-Colas (as the player cannot shoot or sprint during these situations). The color of this perk is red, and the icon is a medical plus symbol with a bullet crossing through it, similar to the Juggernaut perk. Locations World at War Locations *'Verrückt' - In the starting room next to the book shelf (German side). *'Shi No Numa' - It will spawn randomly, just like all of the other Perk-A-Cola machines, in one of the huts that is opened. *'Der Riese' - In a small hallway to the left of the staircase when going towards the Power Switch from the animal testing area, near Bouncing Betties. Black Ops Locations *'Kino der Toten' - In the theater on the left side through the main doors, next to the Bowie Knife. *'"Five"' - Downstairs in the war room, next to the door that leads to the Pack-a-Punch Machine room. *'Ascension' - The second staircase after buying the door that leads in the MPL room. Entrance is right next to the PM63. *'Call of the Dead' - In the hull of the ship, nearby one of the Pack-a-Punch's many spawn locations. *'Shangri-La' - Outside the temple next to a pillar, near to the MPL, or on the bridge side of the mudpit (Changes the position with Speed Cola). *'Moon' - In the Area 51 by the teleporter. Changes places with Speed Cola every time the player returns to Area 51. Black Ops II Locations *'TranZit' - In the corner in the building across from the bank in the town. *'Town - '''In the same location as TranZit. *'Farm' - Upstairs in the house across from the barn above Speed Cola. *'Nuketown' - Will spawn randomly with all other perks. *'Die Rise' - Spawns randomly in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Double Tap Root Beer, Mule Kick and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - Down near the Cerberus spawn and Gondola on the docks. *'Buried' - Behind some debris right next to the Giant's cell, which needs to be destroyed by him before the machine can be accessed. *'Borough '- Same location as Buried. *'Origins' - Directly by Generator 4 and a Der Wunderfizz spawn. Appearance The Juggernog machine is thin, with a red and white paint job. On the front, the quote "Drink Juggernog" and "10¢" can be seen. On the right side, the quote "Take a tug on that sweet, sweet jugg." Can be seen. And on the left, "ice cold" is seen. On the top, a circle with the Juggernog shield is on it. Gallery Juggernog Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png|The Juggernog bottle. JuggerGirl.jpg|The Juggernog machine in Kino der Toten. Juggernog shang ri.jpg|Juggernog in the Annihilation ''"In The Jungle" trailer at 0:59. Wd jugger.png|The Juggernog logo. Note how it says Juggernaut Soda instead of Juggernog. CoDZJug.PNG|Juggernog as it appears in Call of Duty: Zombies. Uncapping JN HD.png|Uncapping the Juggernog Bottle. Drinking JN HD.png|Drinking the Juggernog. Uncapping JN Wii.png|Uncapping the Juggernog bottle on the Nintendo Wii. Drinking JN Wii .HD.png|Drinking Juggernog on the Nintendo Wii. iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle.png|The bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies. iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Uncap.png|Uncapping the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies. iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Drink.png|Drinking from the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies. Juggernog Poster WaW.png|The Juggernog poster seen in Verrückt. Juggernog HUD icon BOII.png|Juggernog HUD Icon as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Juggernog Die Rise BOII.jpg|Juggernog Perk-A-Cola Machine In Die Rise. Juggernog_cut_machine_WaW.png|Cut model from Shi No Numa. Trivia * An advertisement that says: "take a tug, or that sweet, sweet Jugg" appears on the side of the machine. * Its name is a play of words on "Juggernaut" and "Eggnog". * There are two wheels on the back of the machine. * In Kino der Toten, next to the Quick Revive machine, several empty bottles of Juggernog, Quick Revive, Mule Kick and Speed Cola sit on the counter. *A Persistent Upgrade with the same effects as Juggernog can be obtained in TranZit, Die Rise and Buried. Stacking this with the perk allows the player to survive up to six hits from zombies. *In Der Riese occasionally, when standing near the Juggernog vending machine, children can be heard singing. *In Verrückt, an alternate Juggernog jingle can be found in the audio files.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmLMgcmhvKg *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II the labels on the necks of the Juggernog bottles are corrected to say Juggernog soda instead of Juggernaut soda. **Interestingly enough, the label on the bottles are spelled Jugger-Nog Soda, despite the machine itself being spelled Juggernog, unhyphenated. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas